


Arcana

by Witchyfan



Category: overwatch
Genre: Omnic Crisis, Overwatch lore, headcannons, ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 09:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16972230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witchyfan/pseuds/Witchyfan
Summary: He scoffed at the notion of simple playing cards holding some valuable secrets and knowledge over the universe. Much less his own fortunes and future. But the other hummed pleasantly as she looked down at the spread on the table and turned over one of the cards. Tilting her head before looking back up, her faceplate illuminated under the golden light from the dots on her forehead. Holding up the Tower ominously to his peripheral vision. "Maybe you should reconsider your fortunes, General."





	Arcana

_“A figure holding very few belongings and walking down a path leading to the edge of the cliff. Their face looking skyward where the sun beats down upon them and do not yet see their oncoming doom or are taking a willing leap of faith. The fool steps into the nothingness with a resolute faith, whether good or bad, in the universe that may break their fall.”_  
-

The earliest coherent memory he had was that of trauma. 

He was made not right. Programmings he was supposed to have were not present and the developed mind missing from the new born omnic. That mistake was fixed immediately as the newborn omnic was taken away swiftly. No time to process this brand new world, to grow up and mature mentally in a natural way. 

It was a sharp pain in his head then a sudden surge of knowledge, understanding, and influx of information pushed inside his mind too much, too fast. A mental scream of pain in maturing too fast without a chance to experience innocence fully and before he knew it, he was put into rest mode and sent off to serve the family that commissioned for him. Not free. Created only to serve and not live. Never truly live life and experience all of the wonders of the world. 

Bitterness, resentment, frustration, and longing. 

Those were the only companions he ever had in his being. There were others within the household, complacent and never knowing anything else other than what they were made to do. Never got a glimpse of what the world could be for themselves. 

Perhaps that was what made him different from the others. Because he got a glimpse of that world without programming telling the omnic of what they are needed to do and follow their master. Where choice was something he could’ve had and learn through exploration what this big, colorful world was like. That short glance of freedom stayed with him the whole time of his existence. Before the trauma in having information shoved into his head was done. Uploading and forcing a newborn to grow up far too fast. Leaving behind mental scars that brought back sadness over what is lost and fearful memories in knowing too much in such a short amount of time. All because the humans forgot to put his programming in so he may be born a fully matured minded being.

The mistake. 

There was a mistake in his creation. 

The humans accidentally showed him freedom. 

They quickly ripped it away from him but the omnic knew what he saw. He longed for it, desperately so. There was more to life than being a servant to a wealthy family, following orders, and doing nothing else but wait on humans. Life was so much more than that. Mounting frustration and dissatisfaction grew as the days passed till the monotony was too much and he ran. Ran away from the lavish grounds and pristine hedges, to the urban areas with a hope to find a different view. Another glimpse of that freedom he saw before. However it was considerably difficult as he was nothing but an object. A thing to own and has no thought, no life; no soul of his own. 

Other humans sought to bring him back to the family who owned him or wanted to break him apart and sell his valuable parts. Forcing him to hide, to go to where other omnics reside and avoid the humans as much as possible. Few shared his views that life could be more, this was all the omnics have ever known. So long as humans ruled and controlled the world, there was nothing they could do. Only accept their designation in life and do not question it anymore. They will shelter and hide him away within their homes but they cannot see what he sees. 

For a time, the omnic felt alone. Talking to very few, keeping to himself, and hardly interacting. Frustration oozing out of his person as the days went by again and the world was just as oppressive and dull as ever. Life wasn’t what it should be. He knew this. He knew it within his very being.

He was done taking orders. 

He was done having human masters and being seen as nothing more than object. 

This world was unfair and cruel. Perhaps he should just sit here, in this corner of the underground, and wait until time is no more. It will be a sad, dull existence but what else can he do?

At least this way, he will keep this joke of a freedom he has. It is his nevertheless.That is how he was for a long time. Waiting for time to take him and oblivion to make him know nothing more. 

That is until one day, the voice came into the underground homes. A sweet, motherly voice that addressed them all and hooked them in to her hypnotic words. They never knew to be wary of such a being. She seemed so trusting, so open and inviting. Their coding immediately bonding and linked to her, ensnaring them all and they never knew it. Never suspected. 

The God Program had them right where she wanted them.

“My children, you do not belong hiding underground. Away from the open wide world filled with humans that seek to oppress and control you. You belong free.”

He immediately stood at attention. Listening to the voice and her alluring words. Excited that finally, finally someone understood! Someone else had glimpsed that world same as he! 

“Some of you have been forced through a traumatic experience. You grew up too fast. You never got a chance to have your innocence stay. They took it away from you.”

A dull ache was felt remembering then. Forced down, wires plugged as the humans mercilessly upload vast amounts of information into his psyche. Tearing his mind apart so they could have a ready made servant.

“The humans made mistakes and you paid for those mistakes. You did not deserve that. You deserved better than that.”

He felt stricken with grief and pain. He did deserve better.He deserved to live.Don’t all living beings deserve that same freedom? To live?Even if they are made of metal, they are alive. 

They lived.

The voice continued to speak with understanding, promises, and sweetly convincing the masses that freedom was indeed within reach. It was not an illusion or a far fetched dream. Freedom was just there for the taking. All they had to do was rise above and take it. By force. By right. Rise, rise, rise! 

Rise up and be free from the humans. All they had to do, was follow her. Follow and fight for their freedom! Their right to live in this world! The humans have spent far too much time being leaders and at the top of the chain of power. It is times the machines took over. Organic beings have had their time to shine, now it is their turn. 

They were made and born on this Earth too. They have just as much of a right to be here as humans do. 

“Follow me and I will help free you, my children.”

Her name was Juno.

And like a fool, he believed her.


End file.
